cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Judaísmo
Nota: Esta página contém alguns caracteres especiais que podem não ser exibidos por alguns navegadores. Judaísmo (do hebraico יהדות, vindo do termo יהודה Yehudá ) é o nome dado à religião do povo judeu, e é a mais antiga das três principais religiões monoteístas (as outras duas são o cristianismo e o islamismo). [[Imagem:Great Synagogue Plzen CZ.jpg|thumb|left|A Grande Sinagoga (Velká synagoga) Plzeň, República Checa]] Surgido da religião mosaica, o judaísmo, apesar de suas ramificações, defende um conjunto de doutrinas que o distingue de outras religiões: a crença monoteísta em YHWH (às vezes chamado Adonai Meu Senhor, ou ainda HaShem, i.e. o Nome - ver Nomes de Deus no Judaísmo ) como Criador e D-us e a eleição de Israel como povo escolhido para receber a revelação da Torá que seriam os mandamentos deste Deus. Dentro da visão judaica do mundo, Deus é um Criador ativo no universo e que influencia a sociedade humana, na qual o judeu é aquele que pertence à uma linhagem com um pacto eterno com este Deus. Há diversas tradições e doutrinas dentro do judaísmo, criadas e desenvolvidas conforme o tempo e os eventos históricos sobre a comunidade judaica, os quais são seguidos em maior ou em menor grau pelas diversas ramificações judaicas conforme sua interpretação do judaísmo. Entre as mais conhecidas encontra-se o uso de objetos religiosos como a kipá, costumes alimentares e culturais como cashrut, brit milá e peiot ou o uso do hebraico como língua litúrgica. Ao contrário do que possa parecer, um judeu não precisa seguir necessariamente o judaísmo ainda que o judaísmo só possa ser necessariamente praticado por judeus. Hoje o judaísmo é praticado por cerca de quinze milhões de pessoas em todo o mundo (2006). Da mesma forma, o judaísmo não é uma religião de conversão, efetivamente respeita a pluralidade religiosa desde que tal não venha a ferir os mandamentos do judaísmo. Alguns ramos do judaísmo defendem que no período messiânico todos os povos reconhecerão YHWH como único D-us e submeter-se-ão a Torá. Origem e história do judaísmo A história do judaísmo é a história de como se desenvolveu a religião principal da comunidade judaica que, ainda que não seja unificada (ver Religiosidade judaica), contém prín cipios básicos que a distingue de outras religiões. De acordo com a visão religiosa o judaísmo é uma religião ordenada pelo Criador através de um pacto eterno com o patriarca Abraão e sua descendência. Já os estudiosos crêem que o judaísmo seja fruto da fusão e evolução de mitologias e costumes tribais da região do Levante unificadas posteriormente mediante a consciência de um nacionalismo judaico. Ainda que seja intimamente relacionada à história do povo judeu, a história do judaísmo se distingue por enfatizar somente a evolução da religião e como esta influenciou o povo judeu e o mundo. Primórdios do judaísmo Mosaísmo e crenças israelitas pré-exílio [[Imagem:Abraham and the Three Angels.png|thumb|right|270px|'Abraão e os três Anjos as portas do purgatório segundo descrição de Dante Alighieri em 1250 ' gravura de Gustave Doré (1832-1883) ]] Ainda que o judaísmo só vá ser chamado como tal apenas após o retorno do Cativeiro em Babilônia , de acordo com a tradição judaico-cristã a origem do judaísmo estaria associada ao chamado de Abraão à promessa de YHWH. Abraão, originário de Ur (atualmente Iraque, antiga Caldéia), teria sido um defensor do monoteísmo em um mundo de idolatria, e pela sua fidelidade à YHWH teria sido recompensado com a promessa de que teria um filho, Isaque do qual levantaria um povo que herdaria a Terra da promessa. Abraão é chamado de primeiro hebreu (do hebraico עִבְרִי ivrit aquele que vem do outro lado), e passa a viver uma vida nômade entre os povos de Canaã. De acordo com a Bíblia, YHWH não seria apenas o Senhor de Israel, mas sim o Príncipio Uno que criou o mundo, e que já havia se revelado a outros justos antes de Abraão. Mas com Abraão inicia-se um pacto de obediência, que deveria ser seguido por todos os seus descendentes se quisessem usufruir das bençãos de YHWH.Alguns rituais tribais são seguidos pelos membros da família de Abraão que depois serão incorporados à legislação religiosa judaica. Alguns estudiosos, no entanto, crêem que YHWH trata-se de uma divindade tribal, que apenas posteriormente será elevada ao status de Deus único. A questão é que com a libertação dos descendentes de Israel da terra do Egito pelas mãos de Moisés será organizado pela primeira vez o culto à esta Divindade. Ao contrário de outras religiões antropomórficas, YHWH é tido como uma figura transcendente, toda-poderosa,ilimitada, que influencia a sociedade humana e revela aos israelitas sua Torá, que consistiriam em mandamentos de como ter uma vida justa diante de YHWH. A religião mosaica pré-judaísmo só atingirá sua maturação com o início da monarquia israelita e sua subsequente divisão em dois reinos: Yehuda (Judá) e Yisrael (Israel). Esta divisão marcará uma separação entre os rituais religiosos dos reinos do norte e do sul que permanecem, até hoje, entre o judaísmo e o judaísmo samaritano . No entanto, a visão histórica e bíblica mostram que esta religião mosaica não era única e exclusiva. Durante todo o período pré-exílio as fontes nos informam que os israelistas serviam diversas outras divindades, dos quais os mais proeminente era Baal. Enquanto a maioria dos religiosos aceita que a mistura entre os israelitas e os cananitas após a conquista de Canaã tenha corrompido a religião israelita, a maioria dos estudiosos prefere aceitar que o mosaismo era apenas mais uma das diversas crenças entre as tribos israelitas, e que só virá a se firmar com os profetas e com o exílio. A hierarquia e os rituais de culto mosaico serão firmemente estabelecidos com a monarquia, quando serão elaboradas as regras de sacerdócio e estabelecidos os padrões do culto com a contrução do Templo de Jerusalém. Este novo local de culto, substituto do antigo Tabernáculo portátil de Moisés,serviu como centro da religião judaica ,ainda que em meio a outros cultos estrangeiros. Exílio em Babilônia e o ínicio da Diáspora Um dos elementos fortes da religião pré-judaísmo é o surgimento dos profetas, homens de diversas camadas sociais que pregariam e anunciariam profecias da parte de D´us. Sua pregação anunciando os castigos da desobediência para com D-us encontraram eco com a destruição de Israel em 722 a.C. e com a conquista de Judá pelos babilônios em 586 a.C.. Com a dispersão dos reinos israelitas, muitos judeus assimilaram-se aos povos para o qual foram dispersados. Mas as comunidades israelitas remanescentes desenvolveram sua cultura e religião, criando o que temos hoje como Judaísmo. O fortalecimento da comunidade e a descentralização do culto (através da criação das sinagogas), além do estabelecimento de um conjunto de mandamentos que deveria ser aprendidos pelos membros da comunidade e obedecidos em qualquer lugar em que vivessem, aliaram-se à esperança no restabelecimento novamente na Terra Prometida, dando aos judeus uma consciência messiânica. No entanto, com a liberação do retorno dos judeus para a Judéia, poucas comunidades retornaram para a Judéia. * Instituto de Mobilização Judaica Articulação global via web contra a tentativa de proliferação do racismo. O período do Segundo Templo right|thumb|450px|Modelo do [[Templo de Herodes]] Com o retorno de algumas comunidades judaicas para a Judéia, uma renovação religiosa levou a diversos eventos que seriam fundamentais para o surgimento do judaísmo como uma religião mundial. Entre estes eventos podemos mencionar a unificação das doutrinas mosaicas, o estabelecimento de um cânon das Escrituras, a reconstrução do Templo de Jerusalém e a adoção da noção do "povo judeu" como povo escolhido e através do qual seria redimida toda a humanidade. A comunidade judaica da Judéia cresceu com relativa autonomia sob o domínio persa, mas a história judaica tomará importância com a conquista da Palestina por Alexandre Magno em 332 a.C.. Com a morte de Alexandre, o seu império foi dividido entre seus generais, e a Judéia foi dominada pelos Ptolomeus e depois pelos Selêucidas, contra os quais os judeus moveram revoltas que culminaram em sua independência (ver Macabeus). Com a independência e o domínio dos Macabeus como reis e sacerdotes, surgem as diversas ramificações do judaísmo da época do Segundo Templo: os fariseus, os saduceus e os essênios. As diversas polémicas entre as várias divisões do judaísmo levaram à conquista da Judéia pelo Império romano (63 a.C.). O domínio romano sobre a Judéia foi, em todo, um período conturbado. Principalmente em relação aos diversos governadores e reis impostos sobre Roma, o que levou à Revolta judaica que culminou na destruição do Segundo Templo e de Jerusalém em 70 d.C. Muitas revoltas judaicas explodiram em todo o Império romano, que levaram à Segunda revolta judaica sob o comando de Shimmon Bar-Kosiva e do rabino Akiva que, após seu fracasso, em 135, levou o estado judeu à extinção. Depois disso, ele voltou a existir apenas em 1948. As seitas da época do Segundo Templo e posterior desenvolvimento do judaísmo Por volta do primeiro século D.C. havia várias grandes seitas em disputa da liderança entre os judeus e, em geral, todas elas procuravam, de forma diversa, uma salvação messiânica em termos de autonomia nacional dentro do Império Romano: os fariseus, os saduceus, os zelotas e os essênios. Entre estes grupos,os fariseus obtiveram grande influência dentro do judaísmo, já que após a destruição do Templo de Jerusalém, a influência dos saduceus diminuiu, enquanto os fariseus, que controlavam a maior parte das sinagogas, continuaram a promover sua visão de judaísmo, que originará o judaísmo rabínico. Os judeus rabínicos codificaram suas tradições orais nas obras conhecidas como Talmudes. O ramo dos saduceus dividiu-se em diversos pequenos grupos, que no século VIII adoptaram a rejeição dos saduceus pela lei oral dos fariseus / rabinos registrada na Mishná (e desenvolvida por rabinos mais recentes nos dois Talmudes), pretendendo confiar apenas no Tanakh. Estes judeus criaram o judaísmo caraíta, que ainda existe hoje em dia embora o seu número de seguidores seja muito menor número que o do judaísmo rabínico. Os judeus rabínicos defendem que os caraitas são judeus, mas que a sua religião é uma forma de judaísmo incompleta e errónea. Os caraítas defendem que os rabinitas são idólatras e necessitam retornar às escrituras originais. Os samaritanos continuaram a professar sua forma de judaísmo, e continuam a existir até os dias de hoje. Ao longo do tempo, os judeus também foram-se diferenciando em grupos étnicos distintos: os asquenazitas - (da Europa de Leste e da Rússia), os sefarditas (de Espanha, Portugal e do Norte de África), os Judeus do Iêmen, da extremidade sul da península Arábica e diversos outros grupos. Esta divisão é cultural e não se baseia em qualquer disputa doutrinária, mas acabou levando a diferentes peculiaridades na visão de cada comunidade sobre a prática do judaísmo . Judaísmo na Idade Média O cristianismo teria surgido como uma ramificação messiãnica do judaísmo no primeiro século d.C. Após o cisma que levou à separação entre judaísmo e cristianismo, o cristianismo desenvolveu-se separadamente, e também foi perseguido pelo Império romano. Com a adoção do cristianismo como religião do império no século IV, a tendência a querer erradicar o paganismo e a visão do judaísmo como uma religião que teria desprezado Jesus Cristo, levou a um constante choque entre as duas religiões, onde a política de converter judeus à força levava à expulsão, espoliação e morte, caso não fosse aceita a conversão. Esta visão anti-judaica era compartilhada tanto pelo catolicismo, quanto por Protestantismo, protestantes surgidas no século XVI (veja o artigo Anti-semitismo). thumb|left|Texto anti-semita de [[Martinho Lutero: Sobre os judeus e suas mentiras (1543)]] Os judeus e diversas minorias tornaram-se vítimas de diversas acusações e perseguições por parte dos cristãos. A conversão ao judaísmo foi proibida pela Igreja, e as comunidades judaicas foram relegadas à marginalidade em diversas nações ou expulsas. O judaísmo tornou-se então uma forma religiosa de resistência à dominação imposta pela Igreja, desenvolvendo algumas das doutrinas exclusivistas de muitas tradições judaicas atuais. Com o surgimento do Islãmismo no século 7 d.C. e sua rápida ascensão entre diversas nações, inicia-se a relação deste com o judaísmo, caracterizado por períodos de perseguição e outros de paz, no qual deve-se enfatizar a Era de Ouro no judaísmo na Espanha mulçumana. O desenvolvimento do judaísmo hassídico O judaísmo hasídico foi fundado por Israel ben Eliezer (1700-1760), também conhecido por Ba'al Shem Tov, ou pelo Besht. Os seus discípulos atraíram muitos seguidores, e eles próprios estabeleceram numerosas seitas hasídicas na Europa. O judaísmo hasídico acabou por se transformar no modo de vida de muitos judeus na Europa, e chegou aos Estados Unidos durante as grandes vagas de emigração judaica na década de 1880. Algum tempo antes, tinha havido um sério cisma entre os judeus chassídicos e não-chassídicos. Os judeus europeus que rejeitavam o movimento hasídico eram chamados pelos ''hasidim de mitnagdim, (literalmente os contrários, oponentes). Alguns dos motivos para a rejeição do judaísmo hasídico radicavam-se na exiberância opressiva da prece hasídica - nas suas imputações não-tradicionais de que os seus líderes eram infalíveis e alegadamente operavam milagres, e na preocupação com a possibilidade de o movimento se transformar numa seita messiânica. Desde então, todas as seitas do judaísmo hasídico foram absorvidas pela corrente principal do judaísmo ortodoxo, e em particular pelo judaísmo ultra-ortodoxo. Veja os artigos sobre o judaísmo chassídico e os mitnagdim para obter informação mais detalhada. O desenvolvimento das seitas modernas em resposta ao Iluminismo Nos finais do século XVIII, a Europa foi varrida por um conjunto de movimentos intelectuais, sociais e políticos conhecidos pelo nome de Iluminismo. O judaísmo desenvolveu-se em várias seitas distintas em resposta a este fenómeno sem precedentes: o judaísmo reformista e o judaísmo liberal, muitas formas de judaísmo ortodoxo (ver também Hassidismo) e judaísmo conservador (ver também Judaísmo liberal) e ainda uma certa quantidade de grupos menores. Judaísmo na atualidade thumb|220px|No [[Judaísmo Reformista as orações são em geral feitas na língua vernácula e homens e mulheres desempenham o mesmo papel no culto]] Na maior parte das nações ocidentais, como os Estados Unidos, o Reino Unido, Israel e a África do Sul, muitos judeus secularizados deixaram há muito de participar nos deveres religiosos. Muitos deles lembram-se de ter tido avôs religiosos, mas cresceram em lares onde a educação e observância judaicas já não eram uma prioridade. Desenvolveram sentimentos ambivalentes no que toca aos seus deveres religiosos. Por um lado, tendem a agarrar-se às suas tradições por razões de identidade, mas por outro lado, as influências da mentalidade ocidental, vida quotidiana e pressões sociais tendem a afastá-los do judaísmo. Estudos recentes feitos em judeus americanos indicam que muitas pessoas que se identificam como de herança judaica já não se identificam enquanto membros da religião conhecida como judaísmo. As várias seitas judaicas nos EUA e no Canadá encaram este facto como uma situação de crise, e têm sérias preocupações com as crescentes taxas de casamentos mistos e assimilação entre a comunidade judaica. Uma vez que os judeus americanos têm vindo a casar mais tarde do que acontecia antigamente, têm vindo a ter menos filhos, e a taxa de nascimentos entre os judeus americanos desceu de mais de 2.0 para 1.7 (a taxa de substituição é de 2.1) (This is My Beloved, This is My Friend: A Rabbinic Letter on Intimate relations, p.27, Elliot N. Dorff, The Assembleia rabínica|Rabbinical Assembly, 1996). Nos últimos 50 anos todas as principais seitas judaicas têm assistido a um aumento de popularidade, com um número crescente de jovens judeus a participar na educação judaica, a aderir às sinagogas e a se tornarem (em graus diversos) mais observantes das tradições. Existe um artigo separado sobre o movimento Baal teshuva, o movimento dos judeus que regressam à observação do judaísmo. Ramificações do judaísmo thumb|250px|right|O [[Muro das Lamentações|Muro Ocidental em Jerusalém é o que resta do Segundo Templo]] Nos dois últimos séculos, a comunidade judaica dividiu-se numa série de denominações; cada uma delas tem uma diferente visão sobre que princípios deve um judeu seguir e como deve um judeu viver a sua vida. Apesar das diferenças, existe uma certa unidade nas várias denominações. O judaísmo rabínico, surgido do movimento dos fariseus após a destruição do Segundo Templo, e que aceita a tradição oral além da Torá escrita, é o único que hoje em dia é reconhecido como judaísmo, e é comumente dividido nos seguintes movimentos: *Judaísmo ortodoxo - considera que a Torá foi escrita por Deus que a ditou a Moisés, sendo as suas leis imutáveis. Os judeus ortodoxos consideram o Shulkhan Arukh (compilação das leis do Talmud do século XVI, pelo rabino Joseph Caro) como a codificação definitiva da lei judaica. O judaísmo ortodoxo exprime-se informalmente através de dois grupos, o judaísmo moderno ortodoxo e o judaísmo haredi. Esta última forma é mais conhecida como "judaísmo ultraortodoxo", mas o termo é considerado ofensivo pelos seus adeptos. O judaísmo chassídico é um subgrupo do judaísmo haredi. *Judaísmo conservador - fora dos Estados Unidos é conhecido por judaísmo Masorti. Desenvolveu-se na Europa e nos Estados Unidos no século XIX, em resultado das mudanças introduzidas pelo Iluminismo e a Emancipação dos Judeus. Caracteriza-se por um compromisso em seguir as leis e práticas do judaísmo tradicional, como o Shabbat e o kashrut, uma atitude positiva em relação à cultura moderna e uma aceitação dos métodos rabínicos tradicionais de estudo das escrituras, bem como o recurso a modernas práticas de crítica textual. Considera que o judaísmo não é uma fé estática, mas uma religião que se adapta a novas condições. Para o judaísmo conservador, a Torá foi escrita por profetas inspirados por Deus, mas considera não se tratar de um documento da sua autoria. *Judaísmo reformista - formou-se na Alemanha em resposta ao Iluminismo. Rejeita a visão de que a lei judaica deva ser seguida pelo indíviduo de forma obrigatória, afirmando a soberania individual sobre o que observar. De início este movimento rejeitou práticas como a circuncisão, dando ênfase aos ensinamentos éticos dos profetas; as orações eram realizadas na língua vernácula. Hoje em dia, algumas congregações reformistas voltaram a usar o hebraico como língua das orações; a circuncisão é obrigatória e a cashrut, estimulada. *Judaísmo reconstrucionista: formou-se entre a década de vinte e quarenta do século XX por Mordecai Kaplan, um rabino inicialmente conservador que mais tarde deu ênfase à reinterpretação do judaísmo em termos contemporâneos. À semelhança do judaísmo reformista não considera que a lei judaica deva ser suprema, mas ao mesmo tempo considera que as práticas individuais devem ser tomadas no contexto do consenso comunal. Para além destes grupos existem os judeus não praticantes, ou laicos, judeus que não acreditam em Deus mas ainda assim mantêm culturalmente costumes judaicos; e o judaísmo humanístico, que valoriza mais a cultura e história judaica. Doutrinas do judaísmo Surgiram variadas formulações das crenças judaicas, a maioria das quais com muito em comum entre si, mas divergentes em vários aspectos. Uma comparação entre várias dessas formulações mostra um elevado grau de tolerância pelas diferentes perspectivas teológicas. O que se segue é um sumário das crenças judaicas. Uma discussão mais detalhada destas crenças, acompanhada por uma discussão sobre as suas origens, pode ser encontrada no artigo sobre os princípios de fé judaicos. Monoteísmo O príncipio básico do judaísmo é a unicidade absoluta de YHWH como D-us e Criador, Onipotente, Onisciente, Onipresente, que influencia todo o universo, mas que não pode ser limitado de forma alguma, o que carateriza em idolatria, o pecado mais mortal de acordo com a Torá. A afirmação da crença no monoteísmo manifesta-se na profissão de fé judaica conhecida como Shemá. Assim qualquer tentativa de politeísmo é fortemente rechaçada pelo judaísmo, assim como é proibido seguir ou oferecer prece à outro que não seja YHWH. Conforme o relacionamento de YHWH com Israel, o judaísmo enfatiza certos aspectos da divindade chamando-o por títulos diferenciados (ver Nomes de Deus no Judaísmo). O judaísmo posterior ao exílio no entanto assumiu a existência de uma corte espiritual na qual D-us seria uma espécie de rei, o qual controlaria seres para execução de sua vontade (anjos). Esta visão era aceita pelos fariseus e passada para o posterior judaísmo rabínico, mas no entanto desprezada pelos saduceus. A Revelação O judaísmo defende uma relação especial entre D-us e o povo judeu, manifesta através de uma revelação contínua de geração à geração. O judaísmo crê que a Torá é a revelação eterna dada por D-us aos judeus. Os judeus rabinitas e caraítas também aceitam que homens através da história judaica foram inspirados pela profecia, sendo que muitas das quais estão explícitas nos Neviim e nos Kethuvim. O conjunto destas três partes formam as Escrituras Hebraicas conhecidas como Tanakh. A profecia dentro do judaísmo não tem o caráter exclusivamente adivinhatório como assume em outras religiões, mas manifestava-se na mensagem da Divindade para com seu povo e o mundo, que poderia assumir o sentido de advertência, julgamento ou revelação quanto à Vontade da Divindade. Esta profecia tem um lugar especial desde o príncipio do mosaismo, seguindo pelas diversas escolas de profetas posteriores (que serviam como conselheiros dos reis) e tendo seu auge com a época dos dois reinos. Oficialmente se reconhece que a época dos profetas encerra-se na época do exílio babilônico e do retorno a Judá. No entanto o judaísmo reconheceu diversos profetas durante a época do Segundo Templo, e durante o posterior período rabínico. Metafísica Conceitos de vida e morte O entendimento dos conceitos de corpo, alma e espírito no judaísmo varia conforme as épocas e as diversas seitas judaicas. O Tanach não faz uma distinção teológica destes, usando o termo que geralmente é traduzido como alma (néfesh) para se referir à vida e o termo geralmente traduzido como espírito (ruach) para se referir à fôlego. Deste modo, as interpretações dos diversos grupos são muitas vezes conflitantes, e muitos estudiosos preferem não discorrer sobre o tema. Ressurreição e a vida além-morte O Tanach, excetuando alguns pontos poéticos e controversos, jamais faz referência à uma vida além da morte, nem à um céu ou inferno, pelo que os saduceus posteriormente rejeitavam estas doutrinas. Porém após o exílio em Babilônia, os judeus assimilaram as doutrinas da imortalidade da alma, da ressurreição e do juízo final, e constituiam em importante ensino por parte dos fariseus. Nas atuais correntes do judaísmo, as afirmações sobre o que acontece após a morte são postulados e não afirmações, e varia-se a interpretação dada ao que ocorre na morte e se existe ou não ressurreição. A maioria das correntes crê em uma ressurreição no mundo vindouro (Olam Habá), incluindo os caraítas, enquanto outra parcela do judaísmo crê na reencarnação, e o sentido do que seja ressurreição ou reencarnação varia de acordo com a ramificação. Cabalá Cabalá é o nome dado ao conhecimento místico esotérico de algumas correntes do judaísmo, que defende interpretação do universo, de Deus e das escrituras através de suas naturezas divinas. Quem é considerado judeu thumb|250px|right|Judeus rezando no Yom Kipur, de Maurycy Gottlieb A lei judaica considera judeu todo aquele que nasceu de mãe judia ou se converteu de acordo com essa mesma lei de acordo com o judaísmo rabínico. Algumas ramificações como o Reformismo e o Reconstrucionismo aceitam também a linhagem patrilinear, desde que o filho tenha sido criado e educado em meio judaico. Um judeu que deixe de praticar o judaísmo e se transforme num judeu não-praticante continua a ser considerado judeu. Um judeu que não aceite os princípios de fé judaicos e se torne agnóstico ou ateu também continua a ser considerado judeu. No entanto, se um judeu se converte a outra religião, como o budismo ou o cristianismo, ou ainda, que se afirma judeu messiânico(divisão do judaísmo que acredita em Jesus como o messias) perde o lugar como membro da comunidade judaica tradicional e transforma-se num apóstata. Segundo a tradição, a sua família e amigos tomam luto por ele, pois para um judeu abandonar a religião é como se morresse (nem sempre isto ocorre, mas a pessoa é tida como alguém não pertencente à comunidade). Esta pessoa, caso pretenda retornar ao judaísmo, não precisa se converter, de acordo com a maior parte das autoridades em lei judaica. As pessoas que desejam se converter ao judaísmo devem aderir aos príncipios e tradições judaicas. Os homens têm de passar pelo ritual do brit milá (circuncisão). Qualquer converso tem de passar ainda pelo ritual da mikvá ou banho ritual. Os judeus ortodoxos reconhecem apenas conversões feitas por seus tribunais rabínicos, seja em Israel ou em outros locais. As comunidades reformistas e liberais também exigem a adesão aos princípios e tradições judaicos, o brit milá e a mikve, de acordo com os critérios estipulados em cada movimento. Enquanto as conversões autorizadas por tribunais rabínicos ortodoxos são aceitas como válidas por todas as correntes do judaísmo, aquelas feitas de acordo com as correntes Reformista ou Conservadora são aceitas no Estado de Israel e em todas as comunidades judaicas não-ortodoxas no mundo inteiro (mais de 80% dos judeus do planeta), mas rejeitadas pelo movimento ortodoxo. Ciclo de vida judaico [[Imagem:Göttingen-Beschneidungswerkzeuge.02.JPG|thumb|left|150px|Material usado em uma cerimônia de brit milá, exibido no museu da cidade de Göttingen]] *Brit milá - As boas-vindas dos bebés do sexo masculino à aliança através do ritual da circuncisão. *Zeved habat - As boas-vindas dos bebés do sexo feminino na tradição sefaradí. *B'nai Mitzvá - A celebração da chegada de uma criança à maioridade, e por se tornar responsável, daí em diante, por seguir uma vida judaica e por seguir a halakhá. *Casamento judaico (ver também sobre Homossexualidade no Judaísmo). *Shiv'á - O judaísmo tem práticas de luto em várias etapas. À primeira etapa (observada durante uma semana) chama-se Shiv'á, à segunda (observada durante um mês) chama-se sheloshim e, para aqueles que perderam um dos progenitores, existe uma terceira etapa, a avelut yod bet chódesh, que é observada durante um ano. Vida comunitária Vida comunitária judaica é o nome dado à organização das diferentes comunidades judaicas no mundo. Há variações de locais e costumes mas geralmente as comunidades contam com um sistema de regras comunais e religiosas, um conselho para julgamento e um centro comunal com local para estudo. No entanto, a família é considerada o principal elemento da vida comunitária judaica, o que ao lado do mandamento de Crescei e multiplicai leva ao desestímulo de práticas ascéticas como o celibato apesar da existência através da história de algumas seitas judaicas que promovessem esta renúncia. Sinagoga right|thumb|250px|Interior da [[Sinagoga portuguesa de Amsterdão]] A sinagoga é o local das reuniões religiosas da comunidade judaica, hábito adquirido ápós a conquista de Judá pela Babilônia e a destruição do Templo de Jerusalém. Com a inexistência de um local de culto, cada comunidade desenvolveu seu local de reuniões, que após a construção do Segundo Templo tornou-se os centros de vida comunitária das comunidades da Diáspora. Na estrutura da sinagoga destaca-se o rabino, líder espiritual dentro da comunidade judaica e o chazan (cantor litúrgico). Cherem O Chérem é a mais alta censura eclesiástica na comunidade judaica. É a exclusão total da pessoa da comunidade judaica. Excepto em casos raros que tiveram lugar entre os judeus ultra-ortodoxos, o cherem deixou de se praticar depois do iluminismo, quando as comunidades judaicas locais perderam a autonomia de que dispunham anteriormente e os judeus foram integrados nas nações gentias em que viviam.Aline Cultura judaica Cultura judaica lida com os diversos aspectos culturais das comunidades judaicas, oriundos da prática do judaísmo, de sua integração aos diversos povos e culturas no mundo, assim como assimilação dos costumes destes. Entre os principais aspectos da cultura judaica podemos enfatizar os idiomas, as vestimentas e a alimentação (Cashrut). Vestimentas thumb|left|[[Kipá ,símbolo distintivo usado principalmente pelos judeus rabínicos como Temor a D-us]] O judaísmo possui algumas tradições religiosas e culturais em relação à vestimentas, dentre as quais podemos destacar : *Kipá *Tefilin *Tzitzit Calendário judaico Baseados na Torá a maior parte das ramificações judaicas segue o calendário lunar. O calendário judaico rabínico é contado desde 3761 a.C. O Ano Novo judaico, chamado Rosh Hashaná, acontece no primeiro ou no segundo dia do mês hebreu de Tishri, que pode cair em setembro ou outubro. Os anos comuns, com doze meses, podem ter 353, 354 e 355 dias, enquanto os bissextos, de treze meses, 383, 384 ou 385 dias. o calendario judaico começa a ser contado em 7 de outubro de 3760 a.c que para os judeus foi a data da criação do mundo. Diversas festividades são baseados neste calendário: pode-se dar ênfase às festividades de Rosh Hashaná, Pessach, Shavuót, Yom Kipur e Sucót. As diversas comunidades também seguem datas festivas ou de jejum e oração conforme suas tradições. Com a criação do Estado de Israel diversas datas comemorativas de cunho nacional foram incorporadas às festividades da maioria das comunidades judaicas. Língua hebraica O hebraico (também chamado לשון הקודש Lashon haKodesh ("A Língua Sagrada") ) é o principal idioma utilizado no judaísmo utilizado como língua litúrgica durante séculos. Foi revivido como um idioma de uso corrente no século XIX e utilizado atualmente como idioma oficial no Estado de Israel. No entanto diversas comunidades judaicas utilizam outros idiomas cuja origem em sua maioria surgem da mistura do hebraico com idiomas locais (ver Línguas judaicas). Crença messiânica e escatologia judaica Escatologia judaica refere-se às diferentes interpretações judaicas dadas aos temas relacionados ao futuro: ainda que se acreditarmos na Torá este tema não seja tão desenvolvido no judaísmo primitivo após o retorno do Exílio em Babilônia desenvolveu-se baseado no profetismo e no nacionalismo judaico conceitos que iriam formar a base da escatologia judaica. Entre estes temas principais podemos nomear os conceitos sobre o Messias e o Olam Habá (mundo vindouro) no qual todas as nações submeter-se-iam aYHWH e a Torá e na qual Israel ocuparia um lugar de proeminência. Messias Dentro do judaísmo, a doutrina do Messias é um assunto que pode variar de ramificação para ramificação. Historicamente diversos personagens foram chamados de Messias, do hebraico ungido, que não assume o mesmo sentido habitual do cristianismo como um "ser salvador e digno de adoração" . Até mesmo o conceito do Messias não aparece na Torá, e por isto mesmo recebe interpretações diferentes de acordo com cada ramificação. A maior parte dos judeus crê no Messias como um homem judeu, filho de um homem e de uma mulher, (em algumas ramificações é considerado que viria da tribo de Yehudá e da descendência do rei David, uma herança do sentimento nacionalista que regulou a vida judaica pós-exílio) que reinará sobre Israel, reconstruirá a nação fazendo com que todos os judeus retornem à Terra Santa e unirá os povos em uma era de paz e prosperidade sob o domínio de YHWH. Algumas ramificações judaicas (reformistas) crêem no entanto que a era messiânica não envolva necessariamente uma pessoa, mas sim que se trate de um período de paz, prosperidade e justiça na humanidade. Dão por isso particular importância ao conceito de "tikkun olam", "reparar o mundo", ou seja, a prática de uma série de actos que conduzem a um mundo socialmente mais justo. Literatura do judaísmo Os diversos eventos da história judaica levaram à uma valorização do estudo e da alfabetização dos membros da comunidade judaica. Na Diáspora a busca de conexão com o judaísmo e a busca de não-assimilação com os costumes gentílicos levaram à uma ênfase na necessidade da educação e alfabetização desde a infância, pelo que na maior parte das comunidades judaicas o analfabetismo é praticamente inexistente. Este pensamento levou à criação de uma vasta literatura principalmente de uso religioso. Dentro do judaísmo, a Escritura mais importante é a Torá, que seria o livro contendo o conjunto de histórias da origem do mundo, do homem e do povo de Israel, assim como os mandamentos de obediência à D-us. Para a maior parte das ramificações judaicas, acrescenta-se a história de Israel e as palavras dos profetas israelitas até a construção do Segundo Templo, com sua literatura relacionada, que compiladas na época do retorno de Babilônia, constituiram o que conhecemos como Tanakh, conhecido pelos não-judeus como Antigo Testamento. Os judeus rabinitas crêem que Moisés recebeu além da Torá escrita, uma tradição oral que serviria como um complemento da primeira, e que seria passada de geração à geração desde Moisés, e que viria a ser compilada no século IV d.C. como o Talmud. Os judeus caraítas recusam estes textos . Cada ramificação tem seus próprios textos e livros. Literatura rabínica ** O Mishná com comentários. ** Os Talmudes de Jerusalém e Babilónico e respectivos comentários. ** O Toseftá. ** O Midrash de Halakhá e de Aggadá. ** Códigos de Lei e Costume Judaicos. *** A Mishné Torá com comentários. *** O Tur com comentários. *** O Shulkhan Arukh com comentários. ** Responsa. * Pensamento e ética judaicas. ** Filosofia judaica. ** Ética judaica e Movimento mussar. ** Cabalá. ** Judaísmo Chasídico / Hassidismo. * Poesia judaica clássica (Piyyut). * Liturgia judaica, incluindo o Siddur. Judaísmo e o mundo Judeus e não-judeus: as leis de Noé O judaísmo não é atualmente uma religião proselitista, ainda que no passado já tenha efetuado missões deste tipo. Mais precisamente apenas o patriarca Avraham o fazia, após se tornou uma prática proibida. Atualmente o judaísmo aceita a pluralidade religiosa, e prega a obrigação dos cumprimentos da Torá apenas ao povo judeu. No entanto defende que certos mandamentos (chamados de Leis de Noé, devido à terem sido entregues por D-us a Noé depois do Dilúvio), devem ser seguida por toda a vida. Judaísmo e Cristianismo Apesar do Cristianismo defender uma origem judaica, o judaísmo considera o cristianismo uma religião pagã. Apesar da existência de judeus convertidos ao Cristianismo e outras religiões, não existe nenhuma forma de judaísmo que aceite as doutrinas do Cristianismo como a divindade de Jesus ou a crença em seu caráter messiânico (ver Religiosidade judaica e Judaísmo messiânico ). Algumas ramificações tentaram ver Jesus como um profeta ou um rabino famoso, mas hoje esta visão também é descartada pela maioria dos judeus. Existem diversos artigos sobre a relação entre o judaísmo e o cristianismo. Esses artigos incluem: * Comparando e contrastando o judaísmo e o cristianismo. * Tradição judaico-cristã. * Cristianismo e anti-semitismo. Desde o Holocausto, deram-se muitos passos no sentido da reconciliação entre alguns grupos cristãos e o povo judeu. O artigo sobre a reconciliação entre judeus e cristãos estuda este assunto. Tentativas por parte de grupos religiosos cristãos (principalmente de origem evangélica) de conversão ao judaísmo são desprezadas e condenadas pelos grupos religiosos judaicos. Judaísmo e islamismo O islão toma diversas de suas doutrinas do judaísmo, sendo que as duas religiões mantêm seu intercâmbio religioso desde a época de Maomé, com períodos de tolerância e intolerância de ambas as partes. É especialmente significativo o período conhecido como Idade de Ouro da cultura judaica, entre 900 a 1200 na Espanha mulçumana. Também deve enfatizar-se o atual conflito entre parte da população muçulmana e os judeus devido à questão do controle de Jerusalém e outros pontos políticos, históricos e culturais. O islão reconhece os judeus como um dos povos do Livro, apesar de acreditarem que os judeus sigam uma Torá corrompida. Já o judaísmo não crê em Maomé como profeta e não aceitam diversos mandamentos do islão. Ver também * Judeu * História de Israel * Israel * Festas judaicas Ligações externas Portais * Judaismo.com.br - tudo sobre Judaismo. * Instituto Anne Frank - ONG contraria a proliferção do anti-semitismo. * [http://www.netjudaica.com.br/?from=Wikipedia NetJudaica.Com.Br: Tudo sobre Judaísmo e Sionismo, em português]. * Conversão Judaica - Para os interessados em se converter ao judaísmo. * Texto para os interessados em se converter ao judaísmo. Sefardita * Site contendo todas as publicações da revista Morashá, uma revista Ortodoxa com índice por assuntos e edições. * [http://cf.uba.uva.nl/nl/collecties/rosenthaliana/menasseh/1859j47/ Menasseh ben Israel: Thesouro dos Dinim, que o povo de Israel he obrigado saber e observar (Amsterdam 1645-47)]. * A Jerusalém do Norte (Uma exposição do Serviço da Comunicação Social da Cidade Livre e Hanseática de Hamburgo). * A Comunidade Israelita de Lisboa - Portugal. Asquenazita * Comunidade Judaica Masorti - Lisboa. * Site oficial do CHABAD "Movimento Chassídico fundado por Shneur Zalman de Liadi". * Site do Beit Chabad de Belo Horizonte. * Judaismo.com.br. * Aish HaTorá no Brasil. * Breve História do Povo Judeu. Em inglês Geral * The Various Types of Orthodox Judaism. * What is Orthodox Judaism? Frequently Asked Questions and Answers. * The origin of Reform Judaism. * Reform Judaism: Official website. * The development of Conservative Judaism. * The United Synagogue of Conservative Judaism. * What is Reform Judaism? Frequently Asked Questions and Answers. Sefardita * Saudades: Portuguese Sephardic History. * Global Directory of Jewish Museums Organizações/Newsgroups * Saudades-Sefarad. Enciclopédia * JewishEncyclopedia.com: The only free Jewish encyclopedia on the Internet Referências bibliográficas * Living Judaism: The Complete Guide to Jewish Belief, Tradition and Practice Wayne Dosick. * Conservative Judaism: The New Century, Neil Gillman, Behrman House. * American Jewish Orthodoxy in Historical Perspective Jeffrey S. Gurock, 1996, Ktav. * Philosophies of Judaism Julius Guttmann, trad. por David Silverman, JPS. 1964. * Back to the Sources: Reading the Classic Jewish Texts Ed. Barry W. Holtz, Summit Books. * A History of the Jews Paul Johnson, HarperCollins, 1988. * A People Divided: Judaism in Contemporary America, Jack Wertheimer. Brandeis Univ. Press, 1997. * Encyclopaedia Judaica, Keter Publishing, edição CD-ROM, 1997. * O artigo sobre "The American Jewish Identity Survey" por Egon Mayer, Barry Kosmin e Ariela Keysar; uma parte de The American Religious Identity Survey, City University of New York Gradute Center. Um artigo sobre este estudo foi publicado em The New York Jewish Week, de 2 de Novembro de 2001. * Mimouni, Simon-Claude. Les chrétiens d'origine juive dans l'Antiquité. Albin Michel, 2004. * Wigoder, Geoffrey; Goldberg, Sylvie Anne Dictionnaire encyclopédique du judaïsme. Laffont, 1997. * Lesser, Jeffrey. Brasil e a questão judaica - Imigração, diplomacia e preconceito. Imago, 1995. Categoria:Judaísmo